My Moon, My Man
by Morro dos Ventos Uivantes
Summary: Sirius tem algo importante para dizer a Remus, mas nem tudo vai sair como ele espera. Sirem / Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** My Moon, My Man  
**Sinopse:** Sirius precisa contar uma coisa para Remus. SiriusxRemus / Marauders Era / Slash  
**Casal:** Sirius Black e Remus Lupin  
**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia/Fluffy  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Nós apenas pegamos os Marotos emprestados um pouco, mas não ganhamos dinheiro com isso.  
**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH. Não gosta, vá dar uma volta e não volte.  
**Importante:** Diferente de futuras publicações no perfil, essa fic não é uma tradução, ela foi produzida em conjunto por alguns usuários do fórum **6V** (mais informações, vide link do fórum no perfil). É quase que completamente escrita em formato de diálogos, logo vocês não irão ler longas descrições de cenários, sentimentos etc. É um negócio mais _vapt-vupt_ e dinâmico mesmo.

* * *

**My Moon, My Man  
**por Seção Puppy Love

**PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO  
**_Beta Dana Norram_

— Moony, nós precisamos conversar. É sério.

— Hum... agora? — Ele diz após levantar os olhos de um livro.

— Sim. _Agora_. — Sirius olha desconfiado para os lados — Melhor sairmos da biblioteca. Vamos para o lago. Lá é mais calmo.

— Hum... o assunto é sério mesmo ou é só mais um plano genial de acabar com o Snape? É que este capítulo está muito interessante...

— Moony! Eu costumo dizer que um assunto é sério quando ele não é? — Sirius responde com uma careta ofendida.

— Pra falar a verdade, sim, você tem.

— Poxa, Moony! Desde quando você é insensível assim? — Sirius faz carinha de cachorro pidão — É sério... E é importante. Faz tempo que estou tentando criar coragem para falar e em vez de ajudar, você tira uma da minha cara?

— Ok, me desculpe. Vamos então. — Remus fecha o livro e se levanta para acompanhar Sirius para fora. Parece meio apreensivo pelas palavras do amigo.

— Moony, também não precisa fazer essa cara — Sirius diz, meio sem jeito — Não fica muito preocupado não...

— E-eu n-não estou preocupado... — diz Remus, um pouco pálido. — Imagina... S-só estou curioso. É isso. _Curioso_. — E foram para o lago.

— Ora, ora, ora, vejam se não é o incrível Black e o seu namoradinho sabe-tudo?

— Cai fora, Ranhoso. Não tem ninguém menor do que você para você azarar por aí, não?

— Vamos Sirius. — diz Remus, puxando-o na direção oposta, querendo acabar com a confusão antes que ela tome maiores proporções — Deixa ele pra lá. Você não tinha algo importante para falar? Ou vai me dizer que o _Snape _é mais _importante_? — fala Remus, enfatizando as palavras _"Snape"_ e _"importante"_, sabendo que é o suficiente para levar Padfoot embora.

— Não! Eu quero dizer... o que eu quero falar é _mais_ importante. — Sirius olha para os próprios pés.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até chegarem às margens do lago. O Sol já estava se pondo e um vento frio de princípio de inverno começava a soprar, mas eles pareciam não se importar. Sirius estava tão sério e milagrosamente calado — como se pela primeira vez na vida sua boca não ousasse dizer tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça, fato que se tratando de Sirius Black, era extremamente preocupante. Remus não suportou mais a espera:

— O que aconteceu, Sirius? Está com algum problema?

— Um problema... não, é mais, sei lá, Monny, sabe quando você tem que dizer uma coisa mas não sabe como, como dizer? E de repente parece tão idiota...

— Sirius — Remus faz uma careta desconfiada. — O que você _fez_?

— Eu me apaixonei.

— Apaixonou-se? — Remus abaixa a cabeça ficando levemente pálido — Quando isso aconteceu, Padfoot? Como? — _"Por quem?"_ ele se perguntou mentalmente, sem coragem de verbalizar essa dúvida.

— Na verdade não é tão recente assim, mas... eu só me dei conta disso agora. E eu preciso me declarar antes que seja tarde demais.

— E, ah, você quer que eu te ajude a se declarar para essa pessoa? É isso? — Remus concluiu, sem entender porque de repente se sentia tão decepcionado.

— É mais ou menos isso, Moony... — Sirius diz, tentando engolir um bolo que se formava na garganta, sem muito sucesso — Você será de grande ajuda... — ele olha para Remus e repara como o outro está pálido — E a maior ajuda que você pode me dar no momento é ficar calado. — Sirius então levanta uma sobrancelha, sugestivamente, dando a entender que está sendo interrompido mais do que gostaria.

— Certo — Remus responde e fica em silêncio. Ainda estava pálido, mas seus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar-se de Sirius.

Sirius não tinha certeza se Remus tinha entendido. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, não sabia _como_ dizer. Ele não era bom com as palavras, por isso o tempo que gastou tentando encontrar as _certas_ foi muito menor que os segundos que gastou para desarrumar o cabelo, murmurar meia dúzia de palavrões e empurrar Remus Lupin contra o tronco de uma árvore, sussurrando muito próximo de seus lábios pasmos.

— Eu posso beijar você?

— Be-beijar? Como, como... — Remus estremeceu e encarou os olhos de Sirius, tão perto dos seus. — Padfoot, é uma brincadeira, certo? Porque eu...

— Porque não me saiu da cabeça aquele dia que o Seboso me empurrou e acabamos quase nos beijando — Sirius olha para a boca de Remus — E eu quero de novo, Moony... Só que dessa vez quero _de verdade_, com seu consentimento. Posso? — E Sirius aproxima mais o rosto, até ficar a milímetros da boca de Remus. Estavam os dois tão próximos que podia sentir os cílios de Padfoot roçando sua bochecha. Sirius sentiu a respiração agitada do outro em sua boca e fecha os olhos, esperando a resposta, pedindo mentalmente por um "Sim".

Remus sente a pressão das mãos de Sirius em seus ombros, inspira fundo e junta seus lábios com os dele num beijo longo. Quando se soltam, encostam as testas, respirando rápido. E Remus murmura um "Sim".

Sirius ficou alguns segundos com os olhos fechados, ainda chocado pela iniciativa de Remus. Então abriu os olhos e sorriu.

— Temos que fazer isso mais vezes.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Comentários, críticas, elogios e sugestões são bem-vindos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

_Beta Dana Norram_

— Temos que fazer isso mais vezes.

— Que tal agora? — Remus pergunta afoito e puxa Sirius pela gravata até seus lábios se encontrarem novamente.

— O que vocês tão fazendo? — James chega, falando alto.

— Pensei que fosse óbvio. — Disse Sirius, o que lhe vale um tapa de Remus no ombro. — Digo, ahm, James, eu descobri que gosto de caras. Aliás, gosto um bocado.

— E desde quando o Remus é _um cara_, Sirius? — falou Peter, meio indignado, meio segurando o riso. — Ele é nosso amigo, um dos marotos! E você Remus? 'Tá doido? Sair por aí beijando o Sirius! Onde já se viu? Vocês não têm medo que comecem a falar que nós vivemos pegando uns aos outros? Eu esperava um pouco mais de juízo de você, Moony.

— Peter, escute, eu- — Remus respirou fundo — Foi uma coisa inesperado, eu e o Padfoot... Nós, bem, nós nos gostamos. — Ele fica vermelho — E não, ninguém vai pensar que nós _"vivemos pegando uns aos outros"_, por que, ahm, ninguém vai ficar sabendo disso. Certo, Padfoot?

Padfoot abriu a boca para responder, mas James cortou:

— Duvido _muito_ que ninguém fique sabendo. — respondeu — Eu e Peter descobrimos de uma forma muito cruel, se quer saber. Minhas retinas estão queimando. — brincou James, tapando os olhos — Sinto como se tivesse presenciado um incesto!

— Nem me fale! Isso só não foi pior do que aquela vez em que acordei no meio da noite, só pra fazer um lanchinho, sabe? Aí ouvi uns barulhos estranhos vindo do quarto dos meus pais, resolvi dar uma olhada pra, sei lá, ver se não tinha ninguém morrendo ou passando mal e... e... — Todos os marotos fizeram caretas ao deduzir a traumatizante história de Peter — enfim, vi algo que não quero presenciar no nosso próprio dormitório, caso eu precise de um lanchinho na madrugada.

— Deixa de ser imbecil, Peter! — disse Sirius — Feitiços de silêncio existem para serem usados. — e piscou um olho para um cada vez mais envergonhado e irritado Remus.

— Sirius Black, cala essa boca! — Remus gritou, sua face totalmente avermelhada.

— Não fique bravo comigo, Moony. Eles quem vieram estragar nossa festa! — respondeu Sirius lançando um olhar irritado a James e Peter.

— Festa da qual não fomos informados. Sendo um dos marotos me sinto ultrajado em saber de forma tão catastrófica a existência de um casal entre nós. Deveríamos ser amigos em TODOS os momentos, partilhando alegrias, tristezas, lágrimas e sorrisos — Disse James com uma expressão sonhadora — Agora vocês vêm e destroem meu sonho de amizade com um amasso! — e então fez uma careta de lástima — Como vocês puderam se agarrar sem antes partilharem o amor de vocês conosco? 'Tou me sentindo excluído... — Terminou fazendo uma carinha de cachorro pidão que rivalizou fortemente com Sirius na forma de Padfoot.

—Me sinto excluído também! — Disse Peter, mais para concordar com James do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Hm, isso significa... que queriam participar? EEEW! Caras, isso é estranho.

— Deixa de ser estúpido! — foi a vez de James dar um tapa na nuca do Sirius — Eu não tenho tendências incestuosas como vocês dois. E eu ficaria muito agradecido se vocês se desgrudassem por alguns minutos. — Falou, gesticulando os dois que continuam meio abraçados.

— Ah, okay. Certo. — Remus separou-se de Sirius, limpando a garganta em sinal de constrangimento. — Desculpa, James.

— O que você sugere que a gente faça, então? — perguntou Sirius, encarando James — Por que se vocês forem ter um chilique toda vez que eu abraçar ou beijar o Moony... e-eu não quero brigar, mas porra, James! Eu não vou ficar me desculpando pelo o que eu sinto.

Remus ficou muito vermelho, mas sorriu levemente para Padfoot.

— Nem _eu._

— Nós também não temos vergonha dos sentimentos de vocês, não é James? — falou Peter meio inseguro — Ficamos surpresos, foi isso... é que... caras! Nunca imaginei que vocês se gostassem _desse_ jeito. É meio estranho, não que seja ruim! — se apressou em dizer e voltou seu olhar para Sirius — Mas vocês já pensaram em como... hm... as _pessoas _vão encarar isso? — disse, deixando evidente que no lugar de "pessoas" ele queria dizer "sua família".

— Que se danem as pessoas. Desde quando nós ligamos para o que os outros pensam? — Sirius deu de ombros, seu olhar se dirigindo para James.

— Ligar a gente não liga não... minha irritação se deve ao fato de eu e Peter termos q descobrir as coisas assim, desse jeito. Como isso começou? Quando? Eu só exijo uma explicação pô!— Respondeu James olhando irritado para o "casal".

— Vocês, meus caros Prongs e Wormtail, acabam de presenciar nosso começo... que, aliás, tinha tudo para ser ótimo _se_ vocês não tivessem aparecido! — disse Sirius, passando o braço pelos ombros de Remus — E eu quero saber como vocês souberam que estávamos aqui. Porque vocês só podem ter um radar na cabeça... que _timing _de merda, hein!

— Na verdade eu estava procurando vocês, porque o Remus disse que ia me ajudar com a prova de História da Magia. — Peter olhou para Padfoot, dando dois passos pra trás inconscientemente — Aí eu vi vocês dois... ahm, bem... achei que estavam brigando, mas depois vi que _não mesmo_, achei muito esquisito e... e corri pra chamar o James. — A cara de Padfoot não era nada boa. — Mas... pensando agora, afinal, talvez eu não devesse ter chamado — Peter sorriu amarelo.

— O QUÊ? — rugiu Sirius — Você vê que _não _estamos brigando e vai correndo chamar o James? — enquanto Padfoot gritava, ele dava passos em direção a Peter e este retrocedia, se afastando da fúria do amigo — Por acaso você é algum imbecil? Não podia esperar outra hora para vir chatear a gente? — nesse ponto Sirius já estava rangendo os dentes, vermelho de raiva.

— Sirius... Si-Sirius, se controla! — Peter recuou mais seis passos, seus olhos fixos na imagem de um (muito) raivoso Sirius. Poderia até vê-lo na sua forma de cão rosnando, com a boca espumando. Ele riria do pensamento, se o animago não estivesse rosnando _para ele_. — Sirius!

Mas Sirius já tinha voado para cima de Peter, sacudindo-o pelo colarinho. Remus e James tentaram apartar. Em vão.

— Isso é pra você aprender a não interromper o amasso dos outros, seu rato! — berrava a plenos pulmões até que, no meio de seu processo de estrangulamento, sentiu as vestes de Peter penderem vazias e frouxas de suas mãos iradas.

— Sirius, calma! — Disse Remus tentando segurá-lo, mas já era tarde demais. Padfoot, em sua forma animaga, já tinha saído desembestado atrás do Peter. — Não é para tanto... — disse para o vulto negro que sumia no horizonte.

Aí veio o silêncio constrangido entre James e Remus. Remus remexeu os pés nervosamente e olhou de soslaio para James. E quase engasgou quando ele disse, muito sério:

— Contando que não se agarrem na nossa frente (sim, isso é muito importante), não saiam agarrando outros caras e sejam fiéis um ao outro, então, hm, não é grande problema afinal. Quer dizer, 'cê é o Moony, eu não conseguiria imaginar alguém melhor que o Padfoot pra você. — Remus sorriu, ficando vermelho — Hm, a Lily vai surtar.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO**

_Beta Dana Norram_

Remus estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu um movimento suave na beirada do colchão.

— Moony? Você já está dormindo?

— Sim. _Estou_. — disse Remus com a voz irritada.

— Sabe, Remus, é que está tão frio no meu lado do quarto. Será que eu posso dormir aqui com você? — falou com uma cara que daria inveja ao gato de botas do Shrek.

Remus olhou nos olhos do Sirius e o associou à imagem mental de um cachorro negro imenso com cara de pidão. Deu um suspiro sofrido e disse secamente:

— Claro, Padfoot. — e virou-se de costas para o animago cobrindo-se até as orelhas com o lençol, decidido a dormir.

Sirius prontificou-se, então, a entrar debaixo das cobertas de Remus, colando-se ao corpo do outro por trás.

— Aqui está bem mais quentinho. — sorriu e depois de pensar um pouco, enlaçou a cintura de Remus possessivamente com o braço.

_"Um pouco quente _demais_ ou é impressão minha?"_ pensou Remus.

— Pad... você está me apertando. Chega mais pra lá.

— Moony, eu tive um pesadelo agora pouco. Estou precisando de consolo... — disse Sirius deslizando a ponta do nariz na nuca de Remus e percebendo como ele se arrepiava e estremecia com o gesto — Vê, você também 'tá com frio, até 'tá tremendo. — Falando isso, apertou mais ainda o abraço colando o corpo no do outro e repartiu pequenos beijos na nuca do lupino.

— Sirius, para! — Remus estremece e tentou se afastar do animago, sem sucesso.

— Vamos, Moony — ele sussurra roucamente no ouvido do outro. — vamos fazer algo pra nos _esquentar_...

E recebeu um resmungo em resposta:

— Ha, Evans, eu vou esquentar você também...

Siriu bufou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando para as cortinas no lado onde a cama de James estaria. — Controle-se, James.

Remus aproveitou que Padfoot estava concentrado nos resmungos de James para tentar se afastar. Estava realmente ficando... uhn... _quente_ _demais_ ali. 

— Ok, Padfoot, pode ir pra sua cama agora.

— Mas Monny, eu mal cheguei... — disse Sirius em um sussurro. — Não faça muito barulho. — e foi virando Remus para ficar de frente para ele, colocou a mão na nuca do outro e aproximando-o lentamente de seu rosto, começou a dar leves mordidas nos lábios dele. Remus se arrepiou e deu um gemido baixo, enlaçando o braço na cintura de Sirius. Quando Sirius cansou-se de morder e resolveu distribuir pequenos toques com a língua nos lábios de Remus um barulho de algo caindo e maldições resmungadas foram ouvidas. Eles arregalaram os olhos e ficaram imóveis quando viram através das cortinas da cama a luz na ponta da varinha de Peter se acender e ficaram alertas esperando os gritos e as reclamações por estarem fazendo aquilo no dormitório — eles tinham esquecido o feitiço de privacidade. 

Após alguns segundos de suspense puderam respirar aliviados, pois Wormtail tinha saído do quarto. — _Ele deve ter ido buscar alguma coisa para comer..._ — disse Sirius procurando continuar de onde tinha parado.

Remus cuidadosamente murmurou um _silencio_ vendo um sorriso sacana se formar no rosto de Sirius. Afirmou, então, que era apenas para poupar maiores constrangimentos, já que Padfoot não saía de sua cama. 

Deixou-se beijar e repetindo mentalmente _"eu tenho controle sobre mim, eu tenho..."_ como um mantra.

— Hnn...

Sirius sabia que Remus estava se controlando e, precisava admitir, aquilo era um tanto divertido. Discretamente então colocou uma das mãos nas costas de Remus e lentamente foi descendo, até apertar sua bunda.

— _SIRIUS_! 

O animago aproveitou a deixa para aprofundar o beijo e se posicionar melhor.

"_Ok, a situação estava se agravando"_, pensou Remus. No sentido de... _aumentar_ da coisa. Por que as mãos de Padfoot já haviam passado _demais _da linha permitida e as pernas dele estavam bem encaixadas _demais_ e a boca dele na curva de seu pescoço era quente _demais_. 

E... e Remus não conseguia mais respirar direito. Digo, não sem gemer. 

— Padfoot... Pad... para!

— Oh, isso, vai, Evans... — ouviu-se um gemido longo — Isso, Merlin, — outro gemido longo — nham, nham, — sons de alguém virando na cama. — Evaaaaaaaaaaans...

— CARALHO, James! Como é que uma pessoa consegue falar dormindo e praticamente me brochar ao mesmo tempo? — falou Sirius com raiva pela interrupção. — Moony, você não conhece um feitiço que além de fazer esses dois não ouvirem a gente, _nos_ impeça de ouvir o James tenho sonhos eróticos toscos? Puta que pariu, como é que você trepa com alguém chamando a pessoa pelo _sobrenome_?

— É, você tem um ponto — Remus conseguiu dizer, aproveitando a deixa para respirar e ao mesmo tempo colocar alguns bons centímetros entre seu corpo e o de Sirius — Não podemos continuar nestas condições, isso não está certo, não aqui — concluiu o lobisomem apressadamente empurrando Sirius para fora de sua cama, antes que o bom senso lhe escapasse novamente.

Sirius olhou incrédulo para Remus, exclamando com a voz num tom agudo. — Moony! — pegou os pulsos de Remus com as suas mãos e jogou-se por cima dele. Sirius, então, sussurrou contra a boca dele sensualmente: 

— Você não vai escapar de mim assim tão fácil, Moony.

— Hm, Evans sua safadinha... — Remus deu uma risada nervosa apesar da situação, vendo vincos de irritação surgirem na testa de Padfoot. E James continuou: — Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu sou carinhoso, minha flor... Não...O Sirius é... um idiota...

O corpo de Remus sacudia pelas risadas nervosas, acompanhando com os olhos Sirius sair de cima de si, porém, segurando seus dois pulsos com apenas uma mão para então pegar um sapato seu, afastar a cortina e jogar o sapato na cama ao lado. — Cala a boca, seu maníaco-sexual-adormecido! 'Tá me brochando com esse negócio!

Remus estava novamente debaixo de Sirius, sua boca sendo tomada com ânsia e paixão num beijo caloroso, tirando o fôlego de ambos. E embora Remus tenha tentado afastá-lo um pouco, Sirius conseguira prender seus pulsos novamente, desabotoar sua camisa e abaixar sua calça. A boca de Sirius só queria sentir a maciez da pele do lobisomem, atacando-lhe o pescoço com mordidas, lambidas, deixando marcas. E seu corpo só queria sentir o calor do outro.

Neste exato momento Peter carregando um... _lanchinho_ nas mãos, voltou para o dormitório. As cortinas da cama de Remus estavam fechadas, mas ele podia ver muito bem a cama mexendo-se levemente, fato que o preocupou um pouco. 

Remus tinha um bocado de pesadelos e sempre reclamava pelos incômodos que estes causavam na sua disposição nas aulas. Peter, que é um bom amigo e quer se assegurar para que Remus esteja bem disposto para lhe ajudar com os deveres, digo, _para estudar_, resolve fazer algo a respeito. 

Assim sendo, ele abre as cortinas.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — um grito terrível corta o silêncio tranquilo da noite acordando meio castelo — inclusive o jovem da cama ao lado que, desperto em sobressalto, logo buscou pelos óculos para certificar-se de que realmente estava vendo... er... aquilo que estava vendo.

Lançou um olhar severo de repreensão sobre seus amigos que se desabalaram sobre a cama catando suas roupas e se cobrindo. Foi neste instante que uma multidão de grifinórios enfiou-se pela porta do dormitório querendo saber que terrível tragédia abatera-se sobre eles.

Peter olhou para James desesperado. _"E agora?"_, pensou. Tudo estava perdido, eles iam descobrir e os marotos seriam motivo de piada para toda escola. Mas então, iluminado por uma ideia genial, como se o susto finalmente tivesse acordado seus neurônios, Peter disparou para James: 

— Uma barata. Mata! MATA! 

James, que em seu estupor ainda segurava nas mãos o sapato atirado por Sirius, captou a mensagem e desandou a dar sapatadas no colchão de Remus.

Os grifinórios voltaram para suas camas, reclamando em altas vozes coisas do tipo _"só os marotos mesmo"_ ou _"que tipo de cara fica apavorado com uma barata?"_ ou até _"nossa, o Lupin estava mesmo vermelho, ele devia estar com vergonha do Pettigrew!"_.

E assim que a porta foi fechada, James exclamou: 

— Criem vergonha na cara e vão dormir agora. E em camas separadas, seus pervertidos! 

Virou-se raivosamente e fechou as cortinas com um estrondo.

Peter estava em choque. Remus estava vermelho da cabeça aos pés, ainda nu atrás das cortinas de sua cama para esconder-se. Sua respiração estava acelerada, os lábios inchados e uma carranca na face enquanto olhava Sirius. 

— Eu não deveria ter me deixado levar, nem que fosse um pouco. Por essa cena vergonhosa, três semanas sem beijos, muito menos sexo, pra você, Padfoot! — empurrou-o para longe da sua cama e fechou as cortinas, bufando.

— É isso aí, Remus! — apoiou James de trás das cortinas cerradas. Sirius raivoso atirou-lhe o outro sapato e arrastou-se desolado para sua cama, enquanto resmungava todos os palavrões que conhecia.

_**Continua...**_

_Comentários, críticas, elogios e sugestões são bem-vindos!_


End file.
